This invention relates to column-type load cells, and more particularly to linearizing the output signal from that type of load cell.
One of the easiest types of load cells to manufacture is the column. However, as noted in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,240, the output signal is not linear with a change in load due to extraneous strains resulting from either a nonlinear gauge factor or a nonlinear modulus of elasticity.